Serious Affections
by Eijimi
Summary: Neji goes through what every guy faces, discovering that one person in your life that you might just love and giving into your own feelings and emotions. NejixTen. Don't own Naruto.
1. Confession From the Heart

_SERIOUS AFFECTIONS 33_

_Confession from the Heart_

Neji and Hiashi had just finished their training. As usual a tray with hot green tea and rice cakes awaited them that had been served by Hinata, who was not currently present. She had left with her other two teammates. Hiashi and Neji sat on either side of the tray with a hot cup of tea in their hands. Hiashi rose the cup to his dry lips and let his breath cool the surface of the tea before taking a sip. Neji sighed deeply and looked up at the white cotton-like clouds. There was one thing itching the top of his mind. It was distracting him from his training with his uncle for a few days, now.

He knew somehow that deep down she liked him. He was a great observer, but still there was this fear of being turned down.

Hiashi noticed Neji's distracted mood and grew fairly concerned.

"You weren't very focused in your training today. Are you worried about something, Neji?" Neji's

train of thought crashed as he turned to look at his uncle.

"I'm sorry. I just have something on my mind." He answered not wanting to reveal what he was

really thinking. His uncle grabbed a rice cake and held it in his lap ready to say something.

"Do you…would you like to tell me about it?" He cleared his throat hesitant about having asked Neji

that question. He had caught Neji off-guard and his face was somewhat surprised.

"I uh…" He didn't know how to respond, so Hiashi kept talking looking into his nephews eyes.

"We're the closest family you have and….I would like to get to know you better as an uncle should."

His manner was serious, but in his eyes there was kindness. Neji saw this and grew uneasy.

"I don't know what to say." Hiashi looked ahead of him taking a bite of his rice cake and washing it down with warm tea.

"I guess it's too early to ask this of you." His voice had a hint of sadness in it. Neji looked into his reflection on the surface of the green tea.

"I didn't expect this now." He sighed and continued. "But I can try." Finally, he took a sip of his tea and grabbed a rice cake. His uncle smiled relieved and continued to eat with his nephew.

After having talked awhile with his uncle and finishing his small lunch he headed out of the Hyuuga estate to get fresh air. Slowly, his legs took him towards the training grounds where he and Tenten used to train together. He was lost in thought when out of nowhere Tenten yelled out to him cheerfully. She was right in his face causing Neji to jump back surprised.

"Tenten!" She smiled delighted.

"Hey. Sorry for scaring you Neji." She chuckled. Neji gained his composure and crossed his arms seriously.

"It's fine." He looked around and saw an array of weapons scattered on the ground along with open scrolls. "Training?" Tenten glanced over at her weapons then back at Neji.

"Yeah, but it's not the same training alone." Neji looked into her coffee colored eyes a moment before averting them towards her forehead protector.

"Sorry, but it's better for me if I train with Hiashi-sama." Tenten smiled shrugging.

"It's fine. I understand you have to develop your byakugan fully." Neji half-smiled while scanning her rosy face. "Anyway, do you want to train for old time's sake?" She said hurriedly. Neji could see that Tenten was growing a bit impatient. She never liked just standing around doing nothing. She was a very active girl. Neji shrugged and agreed.

"I think I could manage another round of training." Her lips curled up making her rosy cheeks stand out more.

"Alright!" They trained for an hour. Tenten had managed to scrape the surface of his left shoulder. This surprised him and reminded Neji of the fight with the sound shinobi.

"You're getting better." He complimented seriously as Tenten grinned with her arms crossed.

"Yup! I've been training with Lee and Gai-sensei. I guess it paid off." She walked up to Neji examining the scrape that was bleeding a small amount. Tenten stopped a few feet in front of him smiling again. She sighed and threw him a roll of bandages before gathering her things from the floor. Neji caught it with one hand.

"It's fine. Just a scrape." She was rolling up her scrolls replying.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to go down with just a scratch." Neji smirked.

"Thanks." He wrapped some of the bandage around his shoulder.

The sun was already going down causing a silhouette around Tenten's body while she was putting her things away. Neji's eyes were fixed on her mesmerized by her elegancy.

"Should I ask it?" He thought. The topic he had been pondering about once again stirred into his mind turning his stomach inside out. Tenten glanced up at him seeing that he had spaced out.

"I wonder what he's thinking about?" She thought smiling sweetly. Slowly, she walked up to him.

"Oi! Neji!" He blinked away his thought and turned to look at Tenten who was standing next to him.

"Yes, Tenten?" The expression was less serious and cold.

"What's on your mind?" Neji blushed lightly, but it was hidden by the pinkish-orange color of the sunset.

"Nothing." He tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh." Tenten replied defeated. Neji cleared his throat a little uneasy. "If you're going to say something, Neji, say it." Tenten said looking at his face waiting.

"Are you hungry?" Was all Neji could manage to say. A confused look struck her face.

"Um, yeah. Are you planning on treating me?" Neji shrugged this time looking her in the eyes.

"Sure." He said coolly and seriously as possible. Tenten blushed a little.

"Ok. Where are you planning?" Neji thought for a moment.

"Wherever you'd like." He stated finally.

"In that case ramen sounds fine." Neji nodded and they both walked out of the training grounds

silently towards the ramen shop. When they arrived it was completely empty.

A year and a half had passed since Naruto had left and Sasuke had abandoned the village. The Ramen Shop seemed empty without Naruto's charismatic personality, but Neji and Tenten didn't really mind since they never had close ties to him.

They both sat down on the stools and took a paper from a pile on the counter with the menu on it. Neji looked at it considering what to get. Tenten had made up her mind quickly and looked up at the Chef smiling politely.

"I'll have some shrimp ramen, please." The old man nodded and turned to look at Neji.

"Roasted beef, please." He said in a monotone voice setting the paper back on the pile.

"Right away." It took about fifteen minutes for the food to be ready since, the shop was empty. He set the hot bowls down carefully in front of the two and the steam rose up from the ramen into their faces. Both of them quietly ate their meal before Tenten broke the silence.

"I hope we get a mission soon. I can't stand not doing anything!" Neji swallowed his food before responding.

"Yeah." He continued to eat letting Tenten continue the conversation.

"Gai and Lee are off on one. They're always getting them and we're stuck here." She sighed frustrated. The shopkeeper was washing the plates occasionally looking back at his customers. Again Neji stopped eating glancing over at his teammate.

"Well, since there aren't many shinobi I'm sure we'll get one soon."

"Mm." Was all Tenten said before putting a small amount of noodles into her mouth. Seeing this Neji resumed eating as well, but not for long. Tenten was taking his attention away from eating his food. "It's a good thing Naruto's not here or else we'd probably get paired up with him if we do get a mission." She stated seriously. Neji smirked and glanced at her.

"We've had a better success rate without him in our missions." He added waiting for her to make an exclamation about his obvious observation.

"Yeah! I'm glad he's gone!" She let out. "Although, he's getting one-on-one training from a legendary sannin." She said upset. Neji could see her point and wanted to lift her spirits up again.

"If you put your being into it you could excel no matter who you train with." His eyes were stern, but gentle as he looked at his partner. She stopped hearing his small piece of wisdom. She smiled her teeth showing.

"You're right, Neji. Thanks." He nodded and hesitated before eating again. Tenten followed his example and ate. Suddenly, from above light flashed followed by a loud roar of thunder. They stopped eating and looked into the street. A drop of water had not hit the pavement yet.

"We'd better hurry or else we'll get caught in the rain." Neji said seriously. Tenten nodded. Quickly, they finished their meal, Neji handed the man his money, and both left. The thunder seemed to stop. Neji walked a bit slower next to Tenten thinking again and looking up at the sky. It was full of clouds moving across the sky and the crescent moon was partly visible.

"It looks like it won't rain for a while longer." He said it with a glimmer of happiness for it gave them a chance to be together longer.

"Looks like it." Tenten responded. Neji glanced over at her.

"Could she feel the same?" He thought to himself as he looked at the side of her face. Tenten glanced at Neji feeling his gaze.

"Why does he keep looking at me?" Suddenly, out of nowhere rain started pouring on them. Tenten let out a shriek feeling the cold water land on her body.

"Ugh! I didn't think it would start to rain so soon!" Neji yelled. He quickly took his black coat off and put it above Tenten's head. The only thing he had under was bandages covering his torso leaving his chest bare. Tenten took the coat and held it over her head.

"Thank-you, Neji!" She yelled out. The rain and thunder were so loud she had to yell.

"Come on! We have to get you to your house!" She turned to look at him as they ran in the streets noticing he had barely anything covering him.

"What about you?!" She yelled. Neji didn't respond. The streets were already getting somewhat flooded and the storm had just started. Finally, they had made it to her small apartment, but both were drenched. Neji's coat, which was around her shoulders, had not done much to keep Tenten dry. She shivered as she struggled to get her key out from her wet pant pocket. Even Neji was shivering. Tenten got her key out and fought to get it into the key hole.

"Here give it to me!" Neji yelled as thunder roared over their heads.

"Argh! Here!" Tenten was growing frustrated. He took the key and opened the door. Both of them ran up the stairs and into her apartment. The place was completely dark. Tenten handed him his coat.

"Thanks." Neji put his coat back on and turned to walk out the door having already taken Tenten home.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She asked puzzled. Water dripped down her face from her wet bangs.

"I have to get home!" Her eyebrows came together.

"Are you crazy?! It's pouring outside and your house is far. You'll catch a cold or worse a fever!" She walked up to him grabbing the door behind.

"But!" Neji tried to insist. How could he stay at her house. It didn't seem very right, yet deep down he kind of wanted to stay. The door slammed shut right when thunder clashed.

"No! You're staying." The room grew silent all of the sudden.

"Tenten I…" Before he could finish Tenten interrupted him.

"Give me your coat. I'll hang it up to dry." Her face was serious as he handed her his coat. She went into a small hallway leaving Neji in her kitchen alone. Lightning lit up the room for a split second before thunder roared again. A few moments had passed and Tenten walked back into the room holding a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Here. They're some oversized clothes of mine for you to change into. I bought them big and didn't feel like returning them." Neji grabbed a hold of them. "Thanks." Tenten looked at his bare chest and blushed averting her eyes away. Neji noticed her gaze and in return blushed bright red. Tenten cleared her throat. Luckily, for the both of them the room was too dark to make out any type of color.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is." Neji followed behind as she walked into the dark hallway. On the left was the door to the bathroom.

"Here it is." She smiled sweetly. Neji slid the door open and walked in.

"Arigatou, Tenten." He closed the sliding door behind him. Tenten smiled her eyes shining with delight. Quietly, she walked into her room closing the door. She untied her buns and let her soggy hair down that reached the top of her shoulder blades. She dried herself and put on her pajamas.

Neji stepped out of the bathroom wearing pajamas that were a bit tight, but not too much. They were indigo with red dragon prints on them. His forehead was clear of his head gear showing the Hyuuga branch family's pale green mark. His black hair was down, untied and still a little damp. In Neji's arms were the rest of his wet clothes, including his boxers.

"This feels very weird." He thought to himself as he stepped into the kitchen not sure what to do. At that moment Tenten stepped in. She was wearing her pajamas that were a maroon color with panda prints. Her hair was down a little wavy and still damp. She spotted the wet clothes in Neji's arms and stretched out her arms to grab them.

"Here, give them to me." Neji hesitated in handing them to her.

"Uh, my…" She stopped.

"What?" Neji blushed a little.

"My boxers are in here." He said quickly. Tenten blushed.

"Oh! Hehehe." She took them carefully. "I'm just gonna wash them." She smiled. Neji uneasily cleared his throat.

"Oh." Again Tenten left him for a few moments and returned. The storm was still going as hard as before.

"Let me turn on the lights." She walked to the edge of the wall near the entrance and tried to switch on the lights. Nothing. "Hm." She tried it again.

"Maybe the storm knocked the power out." Neji replied seriously.

"The power was just working." She sighed. "Oh, well. Let me see if the stove's working." She tried to turn it on, but nothing happened again. "Man, nothing's working!" Thunder and lighting filled the room. Neji looked out the window of the kitchen. "I have water if you're thirsty. I can mix it with some tea bags I have-…" Neji interrupted her.

"It's fine, Tenten. You don't have to worry about it." His voice was soft as she quieted down.

"Oh, okay." It was silent once again and all that filled the space was the storm outside. Tenten was growing impatient.

"I'll go get a cot for you to sleep in." She left. Neji was amused by her attitude and sat down on a mat next to the kitchen table. His pale violet eyes wandered the room examining it. Tenten's apartment was pretty simple. A few frames of pandas or Japanese scenery hung on the wall. The cupboards were plain and a few plates lay in the sink. Next to the counter was a medium sized refrigerator with a calendar magnetized to it. The kitchen table was fairly small. Only two to four people were able to fit. In the same room near the kitchen was a mat with a small bookcase full of books about adventure, action, romance, mangas, and instructions on how to use weapons properly. There was no sign of a t.v., but a small cd player sat on the mat with headphones spread across the floor tangled and a small phone hung near the door. Overall, everything was pretty tidy.

Tenten appeared with a small mattress, pillow, and blanket in her arms. Neji got up from the floor to help carry the mattress.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Tenten pointed towards the bookcase next to the kitchen area. She picked up her cd player and put it down on one of the bookshelves. Neji put the mattress down carefully and let Tenten drop the pillow and blanket.

"There you go, Neji." She said a little sleepy.

"Thank-you, Tenten." He paused. "I really didn't need to stay here." He was still uncomfortable with staying in her house, but at least he wasn't sleeping in the same room as her. Tenten waved his statement off with her hand.

"Don't worry, Neji. Did you really want to go walking to your house in that?!" She rhetorically asked pointing at the storm outside the balcony in front of them. He sighed. "Goodnight, Neji." Her voice was soft.

"Goodnight, Tenten." He replied smoothly looking into her dark face. This was the perfect time to ask the question. They were alone and if he was turned down only they would know of his embarrassment.

Tenten hadn't budged. Her eyes were locked on his glowing ones knowing he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Neji? Come one you can tell me anything." She thought to herself hopefully. Her lips parted as words flew out.

"Neji? You wanna say something?" Her voice was comforting nudging him to speak. He never took this long to say something. He always was able to speak his mind. He looked down at the mattress breaking the mental link they had for that instance.

"We'd better get some rest. Tsunade-sama might call on us for a mission." Once again his voice had returned to it's stale state. Tenten's shoulders stooped disappointed.

"Oh. Right." There was sadness in her tone as she watched Neji grab the blanket and sit down on the mattress. "…night…" Her word hung in the air reaching out to him, but left hanging. Her torso and shoulders turned towards her room, but her legs stayed for a few moments longer before following.

There Neji lay in the girl's small apartment mentally cursing himself for not being able to let go of his feelings. He wasn't able to easily attach himself emotionally to anyone since the death of his father. Still, Tenten was different. He felt he could rely on her as a friend and companion in all situations.

"You're so stupid, Neji!" He yelled to himself in his mind. The storm was calming down a bit. The tapping of the rain on the roof was heard within the room.

Tenten lay awake silent on her mattress. Her body was turned towards her bedroom door. She watched it intently as if she was able to see Neji through it. She took in a deep breath hugging her pillow with one arm below her head. Her semi-dry bangs covered half of her face.

"Neji, why won't you tell me anything?" Her deep brown eyes looked away at the floor. "Maybe it's not my place to pry. He might not even feel the same as me." Hey eyelids closed tightly over her coffee colored pupils. "Neji…" Thunder clashed.

Little did she know that Neji's legs had taken him quietly to the front of her bedroom door. His pale ivory hand lay on the surface of it gingerly. Those endless pools of pale violet looking beyond the wood transfixed. His eyebrows came together in a frown. Strands of black hair partly covered his pale green mark.

"Tenten I…" His voice was barely a whisper in the dark.

His fingers pressed against the wood in anguish. He felt his lungs tighten. "…I…" A little higher becoming a small shaky whisper. His Eyebrows frowning even deeper. "…I love you." Thunder crashed. His eyes were hidden beneath folds of skin and the pressure in his chest turned to a ticklish aching in his gut. His confession had been a quiet yet audible murmur swallowed by the storm.

Her brown eyes revealed themselves again in the darkness of her room. Had she heard the floor creaking? A voice calling out to her? She looked at her bedroom door.

"Neji?" She called out. "Neji!" She called even louder. Still, nothing. Maybe it was just in her head. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Neji stood frozen hearing Tenten call out his name. She had heard him! Did she really hear him pour out his feelings for her or did she hear just a noise? He didn't know. He didn't hear anymore and the only thing awake now was the storm and himself. Slowly, he quietly made his way back to the mattress and lay down. Relieved, he sighed deeply letting the aching churning in his stomach relax. His hands were slightly trembling, but not of fear. Why did he feel like this? He sat up restlessly. He crossed his legs over one another in Indian-style and closed his eyes controlling his breathing. He started to meditate and ponder.

Just a couple of months ago she was just his teammate, but as the days went by he began feeling something for her. He felt attracted to her determination and strong character. To her cute smile and caring voice. To the way she idolized him and kept her faith in him while training and in missions. She was practically his other half.

He opened his eyes having regained his composure and releasing all the worry. He sat there for a couple of minutes staring at the rain outside in the balcony. Finally, he lied back down peacefully and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hey, sorry if this chapter was missing for a while(don't think anyone noticed though). Anyway first fanfic up on this site really cool. Please review and any comments you may have or suggestions go right ahead. Thanks! 


	2. The Appointed Mission

_The Appointed Mission_

The bright rays of the morning sun peeked into the apartment caressing Neji's body, but this didn't prevent Tenten from watching him sleep. She sat looking towards the balcony so Neji wouldn't sense her presence blocking the sunlight.

His face was so calm and serene. The cold and severe personality he had wasn't present in the boy sleeping before her. She approached his face with her hand cautiously. Her slender fingers ran across the side of his ivory face. Her moist lips formed into a small smile seeing how Neji didn't wake. Gingerly, her fingers traced his pale green mark. Affection for Neji shone in her eyes. As she moved a stray piece of hair away from his face he began to stir moving his head away from her towards the balcony. She stopped and stood up silently. Tenten didn't want to have him find out that she had been so close to him so, she walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Neji awoke feeling something soft tickling his face. His eyes were still closed as he moved his face away to make the annoyance stop. He tried to fall back asleep, but the sun, coming from the balcony, bothered his eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes turning his head away from the bright light. In the kitchen he saw Tenten filling up a teapot with water.

The sun's light totally engulfed the room, now.

Neji yawned and stood up from the floor. Tenten heard Neji yawn so she turned to look at him. He was folding his blanket and placed it on the pillow. She put the teapot on the stove to boil before greeting him.

"Hey, Neji. Good morning!" She said as casually as possible. She felt a little awkward, but still comfortable around him.

"Good morning." He said seriously. Tenten served the green tea in two white cups with honey and milk.

"I made green tea and heated up some sweet dumplings." Neji drew closer feeling somewhat lighter from the night before. He sat and looked down at the food and then up at Tenten sitting across from him.

"Thanks. It looks good Tenten." She smiled lightheartedly.

"Itadakimasu." She said a little softly before drinking some of her tea. Neji followed her example.

"Itadakimasu." His voice a little softer than usual. Both ate silently hearing the town below them begin to wake.

The dumpling was a little stale as Neji bit into it, but the tea was deliciously well made. He was very thankful for Tenten's effort. Casually, Neji glanced up at her a few times as they ate. He thought that she looked very elegant with her brown hair down. Being with Tenten like this gave him peace and contentment.

"It feels almost like a dream." He thought to himself.

Tenten drank her tea and looked up at Neji and spotted him looking at her. Their gaze locked onto each other just like it had last night. Neji said something to loosen himself a bit.

"The tea is good." Tenten half smiled.

"I try." She said drinking some of it. He started to feel shaky as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tenten, I was wondering…" She looked up at him hearing the hesitation in his voice which wasn't normal. She could feel that he was going to say something important. "Would…" Suddenly, there were sharp knocks on the door of the apartment. Both of them looked up at the door. Neji grew serious and looked away upset while Tenten got up to open it. At the door stood Kiba with a grown Akamaru who reached up to his waist. He was very large that he couldn't fit on the small platform outside Tenten's apartment.

Kiba was smiling and greeted Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten-san!" He lifted his hand as he greeted her and she did so in return.

"Kiba-kun, what brings you here?" She asked puzzled. He shrugged coolly.

"Tsunade-sama told me to get you and Neji. Seems we got a mission or somethin'." Tenten's face brightened hearing this and quickly turned towards Neji, who had finished his meal. He sat looking at her seriously, but amused seeing how excited she was. Kiba glanced into her apartment to see who she was looking at and spotted Neji. His face quickly changed to a shocked one.

"Neji?! You're-…!" He yelled out surprised, but was unable to finish his sentence when Tenten slammed the door in his face.

"We'll be right out!" She yelled frowning seeing what Kiba was insinuating. Neji blushed noticing Kiba's reaction. Both of them could hear Kiba laughing as he went down the stairs. Tenten cleared her throat and Neji stood up from the floor.

"I-I'll go get your clothes." Tenten walked out and returned with Neji's clothes folded in her arms. She handed them to him and he walked to the bathroom to change. She let out a sigh as she picked up the plates in the kitchen placing them in the sink before she went to her room to change.

It took the two fifteen minutes to get ready. Outside Kiba was waiting with Akamaru sitting next to him as he leaned against the wall outside the building. Tenten walked out first followed by Neji. Kiba looked at them grinning a little. Neji noticed this and grew annoyed.

"Let's go!" Tenten said excitedly and walked off in front of the two boys. Neji followed while Kiba started to walk next to him grinning and looking at Tenten.

"So, Neji. You and Tenten…?" He said teasingly annoying Neji even further.

"Nothing happened." Neji stated coldly not letting Kiba say anymore. Kiba looked at Neji putting his hands up defensively.

"I wasn't saying that-…"

"Good! Because it's none of your business." He said finally leaving Kiba defeated and speechless. He frowned a little and looked away from Neji to face front.

"No offense man." Kiba put his hands in his pockets insulted. Neji didn't reply and instead continued to walk further towards Tenten. "Hmph." Kiba crossed his arms seeing this.

When the small group arrived at Tsunade's office she was working on some paperwork tiredly. She looked up at the three as they came in and lined up in front of her casually. A sigh escaped her lips as she stopped her work and sat back in her seat.

"Tsunade-sama." Neji spoke up seriously his eyes stern. "What's our mission?" She didn't lose any time and answered him.

"Your mission is to guide a client's daughters to a village on a little outing they'll be having." Kiba rolled his eyes and Tenten was left with her mouth half open in disappointment.

"Why do we always get the crappy ones." Tsunade grew annoyed.

"I am not done!" She yelled making them listen carefully. "The client is a feudal lord in the Village of Fragrance. They are currently having some trouble with a group of bandits terrorizing their village. So, he wants his family to have some peace away from the village. The girls are very young so they'll be easy to look after. The mother will be accompanying you three." She was looking at then intently with her hands interlocked with each other covering her mouth. They nodded their heads hearing all the details of the mission. Tsunade continued. "Right. Neji you'll be the leader in this mission. You'll have to travel to the Country of Waves to the Village of Fragrance so, get going! You have two weeks to complete the mission." Neji bowed slightly in a professional way.

"Hai!" They yelled simultaneously and left her office. Once outside Neji instructed his team. "We'll need to pack things for our journey. Meet at the entrance of the village." Tenten nodded and went running to her apartment while Kiba waved his hand and ran off with Akamaru after him. Neji himself made his way to his own house a little worried what his uncle would say about his not coming home last night.

As he stepped into the estate discretely his uncle was the first to spot him entering. Hiashi's expression was overtly serious.

"Neji! Where have you been?! You didn't come home last night." He said sternly. Neji stood straight and bowed clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama, but I was caught in the storm and I stayed at a friend's house for the night." His uncle stayed silent for a moment considering this.

"With whom did you stay?" Neji hesitated in responding him worried his uncle would jump to conclusions as well.

"Over Tenten's. One of my teammates." Neji waited anxiously. Hiashi frowned even more bothered by this.

"You stayed over a young woman's house for the night?" He asked prodding for more information. Neji rose from his bow and looked his uncle in the eyes.

"Nothing happened, sir. I made sure of that. I'm sorry." Hiashi examined his nephew's face and expression for any hint of lying. It seemed like that moment lasted forever making Neji uncomfortable.

"Alright. I believe you, but this better not happen again! Next time come directly home and check the weather more carefully." He turned to leave and ordered Neji. "Get dressed for morning practice."

"Wait, sir. I have a mission right now. I'll be gone for two weeks or so." Hiashi stopped without looking back.

"Alright, you're excused. Do your best and don't fail." Neji bowed slightly.

"I won't." He said reassuringly and left to pack his things and meet up with the rest of his team as quickly as possible.

Outside of Konoha Kiba and Tenten waited patiently with their packs on their backs. Kiba petted Akamaru giving him a dog treat. He glanced up at Tenten who was revising her pack to see if she was missing anything.

"Hey, Tenten!" She looked up at him with a plain look on her face.

"Yeah?" Kiba shrugged.

"Uh, I was just wondering." Tenten placed her pack on her back listening carefully.

"Yeah?" His eyes met hers.

"What was Neji doing in your house?" Tenten paused for a moment.

"He stayed the night. We were caught in the rain." Kiba nodded his head a little satisfied with her answer and hesitating to ask her another question.

"Nothing happened?" At this Tenten frowned crossing her arms.

"No. Besides why do you care?" She asked seriously. Kiba shrugged once more.

"No reason. Just curious I guess." He turned away to look at Akamaru who was watching the woods intently for any squirrels. Tenten rolled her eyes and looked towards the entrance of the village for Neji. A few seconds later Neji was running out towards them.

"Sorry for making you two wait." Kiba stood up from the wall and walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked a little irritated. Neji looked at him.

"Situation at home." He turned to look at Tenten seeing her carrying a pack. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Alright let's go." He ran towards the trees leading the way with Tenten second and Kiba and Akamaru last.

Second chapter downloaded only seconds after the first! Yeah, well I hope I kept Kiba in character too. Heehee. Tell me what you think and any suggestions, thoughts, comments, questions, and whatnot. Chapter three will be up just have some patience cus I do have a life and I have to do a lot of college stuff…yeah tell me about pressure.

* * *

Downloaded seconds after the first chapter! I think I kept Kiba in character if not tell me otherwise. I try to put a bit of humor into my stories I hope I have succeeded in getting at least a chuckle out of you guys. Review on how you think of my story. Please and Thank-you! 


	3. The Village of Kuroiheiya

_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. It is all owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Hayato Date, and other publishers/companies._

_I **do** own this story and it is copyrighted to_ _me, Eijimi. For everyone's sake, don't try to plagarize. Not that my reviewers would. _

_

* * *

_

**Pre-reading** - I changed the name of the village from Fragrance to Kuroiheiya because I thought the name was horrible and uncreative. Enjoy!

Recap :

"Sorry for making you two wait." Kiba stood up from the wall and walked over to him.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked a little irritated. Neji looked at him.

"Situation at home." He turned to look at Tenten seeing her carrying a pack. "Ready?" The two nodded. "Alright let's go." He ran towards the trees leading the way with Tenten second and Kiba and Akamaru last.

_

* * *

_

_Village Of Kuroiheiya(black plains)_

It was a quick day and a half trip to the Village of Kuroiheiya. Neji didn't feel like taking the trip there at a slow pace and so, rushed the other two. Kiba, having been accustomed to Shino's laidback way of leading missions, grew agitated and would occasionally break out into an argument with Tenten because of his complaining. After a while Tenten managed to ignore him.

On the afternoon of the second day the village's high walls could be seen among the foliage.

"We made it." Tenten said a little relieved.

"Yipee!" Kiba said sarcastically. Tenten pressed her lips together trying to withhold her urge to yell at Kiba's taunting comment. Neji ignored them and walked ahead towards the main gates of the village.

Kiba and Tenten followed him. A guard around his mid-thirties stepped in front of Neji gripping his sword offensively.

"State your business." His voice was gruff and eyes were stern.

"We're Konoha ninja. Your lord requested for us." Neji retrieved a small paper from his shuriken pack and handed it to the man. The guard examined it discretely. He glanced up at the four members of the team, including the giant dog, Akamaru. The man nodded finally.

"Right, let 'em pass!" He yelled up towards the wall. The large wooden doors slowly started to open and the guard gave the permission slip back to Neji before they proceeded into the village. "The Lord's home is in the middle of the village." The guard yelled to them. A loud creak sounded behind them as the doors closed again.

"Why don't they just go after the bandits and kill 'em if their causing that much trouble?" Kiba asked out loud with a bored tone. His dog barked agreeing with him. Neji shrugged as they made their way towards the feudal lord's home.

"They probably don't like resorting to violence." Neji stated. Tenten nodded at his suggestion.

"Or maybe they ran into some trouble and ask for our help!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah! That would make this mission actually worth while." Kiba yelled equally excited.

Their eyes were wide with amazement when they reached the feudal lord's home. It was extremely large with multiple gardens surrounding the main building. The air smelled of jasmine mixed in with lilacs.

Tenten's eyes shone as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Kiba rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I hope the girls aren't brats." He stated as the three walked up to the entrance.

"Kiba, shut-up. The guards will hear you." He shrugged at her statement. Neji once again showed the guard the permission slip and were let through. The Konoha ninja stepped into the main courtyard and looked around. A few servants stood around and seemed to be waiting for someone or something. A young man sixteen years old spotted them and walked up to them smiling kindly.

"Good afternoon." He bowed. "Are you the ninja from Konoha?" They all nodded and his composure became relaxed. "My name's Itaigo I'll be escorting you in." The boy half-smiled and looked over at the party members. His eyes stopped a few seconds on Tenten, his lips forming into a slight smile before he quickly turned his gaze to Kiba's dog. She gave him a slight smile recognizing his hesitation. Neji who was standing next to her had caught this and frowned, staring at the young man.

"He better not get any ideas." Neji thought. Itaigo scratched the back of his head.

"Um, not to be rude, but I don't think your dog can be allowed into the building." He gave Kiba a grim smile.

"What?! Where's he gonna go!" Kiba yelled making one of the guards turn to look at them. Neji sighed irritated.

"Just let them take the dog. I don't think they'll maltreat it." His eyes were stern as they looked at Kiba's. The young man nodded agreeing.

"Yes, we'll take perfect care of your pet." The escort tried to reassure him. Kiba growled and crossed his arms.

"Akamaru's not an 'it'." He said seriously glaring at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy shrugged in return, not really caring either way. "Hmph! You can take him." He looked away from his leader and bent down, rubbing Akamaru's unaware face. The dog panted and closed his eyes in delight of his master's affectionate caress. "See you soon, buddy." He stood back up looking at the escort.

"Enna-chan, can you please take the dog with you?" Itaigo ordered one of the girls younger than him that was standing behind. The girl came running and smiled nervously.

"O-oh, right." She petted the dog gently retrieving a sugar dumpling from her apron pocket. "Come here, boy. Come on." She said with a childish tone while seducing the dog with the sweet pastry. Akamaru waged his tail excitedly and followed the young servant girl to the back of the property.

"Well, Hamase-sama thought it best if you three were given something to eat before seeing him." Kiba grinned.

"Alright! At least we get something good out of this." Itaigo walked ahead to the entrance of the mansion where they took their sandals off before being led to the dining room. There an array of foods awaited them on the table. Kiba's eyes grew wide as his mouth salivated. "Oooh!"

"Wow, so many different kinds of food." Tenten proclaimed. Neji shrugged already accustomed to such delicacies in the Hyuuga home. Itaigo motioned with his arm for them to enter, staring at Tenten with a queer smile splayed on his face. Luckily, Neji had gone into the room first not able to see the servant boy's attitude toward her. He sat down at the left side of the table, while Tenten sat across from him and Kiba at the far end of the table.

Both Kiba and Tenten struggled to choose what to pick. Their leader on the other hand had already filled his plate just enough to fill him. A young woman around her late twenties stepped in from a sliding door behind them and served them warm tea. She bowed and left the room.

Meanwhile, Itaigo had settled himself at the entrance of the room. He observed them as he knelt down on the floor. His eyes wandered to Tenten. At that instant she turned to look at him and smiled politely. He was caught a little off guard, but managed to grin in return. She continued to eat as the boy felt his face turn hot. He averted his eyes towards the floor trying to calm himself, so the rosy color would leave his face. Yet again he dared to look back at the girl.

"What a heavenly face she has and..." His gaze took in the curves of her body as an even larger grin formed.

Neji looked up from his food to look at Hamase's servant. An enraged frown grew on his features seeing the perverted way he stared at his teammate. Itaigo stopped looking at the kunoichi and turned his gaze to the pale eyed young man. Their eyes locked onto each other. Neji's eyes cursed him, but Itaigo's indulged in his jealousy.

"Hmph." Itaigo let out and broke the flow of negative energy by looking ahead of him. The genius' jaw tightened and his left hand twitched. He looked at Tenten, then down at his plate of food.

After a half an hour of eating, the ninja were ready. Itaigo looked up at them smiling and avoiding any interaction with Neji. He stood up and opened the sliding door. The three passed through thanking him, except for the Hyuuga.

They walked many halls and walkways further indulging their senses with the beauty of the mansion. Minutes passed and the group had reached their destination. Itaigo knocked the door to the feudal lord's quarters.

"Come in." A young masculine voice called out. Itaigo stepped in first and bowed down to the floor. The ninja followed his example. The room was a pale lime green color with simple decorations. It was 4 yards long and 3 yards wide. Hamase sat at the far end of the room kneeling on a canary yellow cushion. His kimono was dark brown and his hair was a rosy color tied back in a high ponytail.

"Hamase-sama, the ninja from Konoha that you requested are here to see you." The lord smiled warmly at them.

"You may sit up." He said. They obeyed. "I hope you liked the food?" They nodded. "Good. Now, uh, I think your Hokage already enlightened you with our situation. You don't need to worry about it because my soldiers are taking care of the bandits. I've called you hear to guard over my daughters while they go on their outing. I don't want them bored out of their minds in this house." Kiba scoffed at his last comment making the feudal lord stop. "Do you have a comment?" He asked him. The dog-boy hesitated a little.

"No, just can't see why they'd be bored in a huge place like this." Kiba responded. "I'm sure their brats." He thought to himself. Neji closed his eyes wanting to tell Kiba to keep his mouth closed.

The feudal lord stared at him and smiled.

"Yes, well, they get rather bored in the house and want to see more than these walls. But I guess it's a tough concept for a ninja to comprehend." Kiba winced a little.

"Is he calling me stupid?" He thought annoyed.

"Anyway, Itaigo will be escorting you three, since he's my most trusted servant. Two of my other guards will also accompany you too." He sighed and nodded to Itaigo. "Take them to the carriages at the back." Itaigo obeyed leaving his master to do paperwork.

When they arrived the young girl, Enna, was waiting nearby, with Akamaru sitting next to her.

"S-sir, your dog." She said shyly. Kiba jogged over to them smiling and pet his dog.

"Akamaru! Thanks." He told her as she bowed.

"No problem. H-he's very cute." She commented making Kiba smile with his teeth showing.

"Heh, yeah. See ya." The girl didn't respond keeping her head down as he left her.

"Hamase-sama's daughter's are in the second carriage." Behind him the two girls stepped out complaining loudly.

"How long do we have to wait in that stupid carriage?!" One yelled, with red hair around twelve. The other had orange hair and looked around eight.

"Yeah! It's hot!" Itaigo laughed with a hint of annoyance in his tone hearing Hamase's daughters. "I think I and one of you should stay with them." He suggested and looked at Tenten.

"'I and one of you?' Nice grammar." Neji thought with his arms crossed.

"Um, what about-…" Neji cut him off ahead of time.

"Kiba you go with Itaigo-san." Kiba grumbled glaring at the bratty girls.

"Man, this sucks." Itaigo eyed the Hyuuga.

"The girls are scared of dogs." He stated seriously. Kiba grinned at this.

"The dog can ride with the driver." Tenten suddenly said. "It's that simple." She shrugged and walked to the first carriage. Itaigo stared at her blankly.

"Oh, right, of course." He responded in his kind voice. Kiba walked to the second carriage grinning.

"Come on, Akamaru, let's go scare 'em." He whispered.

Neji's eyes gleamed looking at Tenten and followed after her, giving Itaigo a look of victory. Itaigo frowned and headed towards the second carriage.

As Kiba approached the girls he caught their attention and they started to yell out, staring in horror at Akamaru.

"AH! A dog! Itaigo!" The two chorused and ran grabbing hold of each of Itaigo's arms. He sighed frustrated.

"Ari-sama, Gami-sama calm down. The dog will sit in the front with the driver." Itaigo reassured them. Kiba looked at them with a grin on his face as he instructed his dog to go up with the driver. After Kiba had gone in the carriage the girls cautiously stepped in as well, eyeing the dog as they went. Itaigo looked ahead of him at the carriage in front before going in.

Ahead of them, Tenten was seated next to Neji looking out the window thoughtfully. Neji glanced over at her for a few seconds, looked down, then back at her.

"So, you didn't want to be with Hamase's daughters?" He inquired trying to see if she had noticed anything about Itaigo. She didn't move.

"No, I didn't feel like spending the ride with those two brats." She sighed and stuck out her bottom lip bored. Neji nodded and turned to look out his window as their carriage started to move. About five minutes went by before Tenten spoke again.

"I really expected this mission to be more exciting." She sat up and crossed her arms and looked at Neji, who was looking out his window this time. "Sure, the mansion was nice and the food was good, but when Hamase-sama said that he didn't need us for anything else, _but_ babysitting…I just grew bored."

"Hmph, yeah." He turned to look at her, their eyes locking to each other. They stayed like that for some seconds, but both looked away. "…Tenten." Neji said a little seriously. She looked up at him as he looked ahead of him with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah?" She asked. "What's he gonna say?" She thought.

"What do you think of Hamase's servant?" He looked at her face, not directly at her eyes. "He seems…" Tenten looked to her right, thinking.

"He's annoying, but don't know much about him." Tenten looked at him curiously seeing his shoulders relax more. "Could he be jealous? No, that's just my imagination. He just wanted to see if I thought him suspicious or really trust worthy. Right?" She was frowning as she thought and shook her head looking down.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, alertists, and favoritists. - shizuka-ai, Kratos Wilder, angel0fdestiny, Archerelf, TenTenHyugax, Neji's fangirl, thaikeroppi, Luna.the.betrayed.ninja, duckichan87, Inu Anime Girl, Matahari, 'A'lusy, Death By Numberz, Dragonlord224, Plushi-Sensei, signius, David's Harp, Lumiere, jack525525, & soraya217!

Oh, by the way, the reason I don't really force anyone to leave me a message is because I don't value myself by them, just by what you think and what I think myself(hey you gotta, right?). Anyway, I'll try to update as pronto as I can, but I can't guarantee, since, I already disapointed many by breaking my promises. Sorry.

I would love to know what you think. Have a great day, all of you!

Eijimi, out.


End file.
